Still Painting Flowes
by Midnight Mask
Summary: Sequel to Painting Flowers. How will Eli handle Imogens death? Will he survive or just...give up?


**I would suggest reading the first story Painting Flowers before reading this or you won't really understand it :)**

* * *

On March 19, 2012 at 12:02 am many people were home sleeping soundly. They were getting ready for the next day of their lives, some better than others, but they all had something to look forward to. They had dreams, hope, and most importantly love. They think and dream about that special someone they met or are waiting to meet. They dream about how their loves will be and the beauty the world holds. But for one all of those things have been crushed two minutes ago.

After he placed that kiss on Imogen's dead lips Eli hoped she would wake up. She would be alright and that there may be a God looking at them. That maybe the world would let him have this love. Sadly that didn't happen. Eli knew life was a never ending horror movie that no one escapes alive.

He next week went by in a painful blur for Eli. He stayed home and mourned the death of yet another one of his girlfriends. Bull Frog and CeCe didn't really know what to do other than give him space and let his heart slowly heal. They watched as their son slowly drifted back in to a familiar black abyss of sadness.

By the time of the funeral, Eli was back to the way he was before Imogen and Clare. Before the happiness came back into his life. He was dressed all black and no one has seen him smile. He convince Imogen's mom to let him carry her in his hearse. Her mom let him after seeing how much they loved each other. She wanted them to have this one last ride together. As they loaded Imogen in the hearse Eli stared quietly.

"She always loved you." Imogen's mom told him. "Never doubt that. You were all she talked about and when she was with you she was the happiest I ever seen her since her dad left us." She held a tissue to her eyes and dabbed away some tears. "I'm sure she would've married you if you asked."

"I would have." Eli whispered. "Eventually I would have."

Imogen's mom looked at him. She saw the tear marks and the red eyes. She was familiar with the feelings he was having since she felt the same when her husband left her. It was a heartbreak nothing could ever compare to. Her heart went out for the boy who has to feel it for a second time. She patted him on the shoulder and left to talk with a few other people.

Eli immediately put his focus back on the casket that was to be the last sleeping place of Imogen Moreno. A dark cloud was following him and he sun was gone. His shine and muse was to never come back again. Without Imogen he couldn't find a reason to keep moving forward in this life. She was his true love. His soul mate. His other half. Without her he lost half of himself and the other half was broken beyond repair.

At the cemetery they opened the casket for the final goodbyes. Eli as the second one up, after her bawling mother. Eli held his breath and gently stroked her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The ring had a bloody red jewel surrounded by little black ones. They were stuck to a silver band that had a spider web design.

He picked up her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Everyone watched quietly and no one dared to speak. It seemed like a lover's goodbye ritual that should not be disrupted. Eli kissed that hand and placed it back to how it was. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears and moved to his seat.

As the funeral progressed Eli's mood worsened. He felt like running away and forget that all this happen. But he knew that even if he ran away his brain and heart wouldn't let him forget. He was cursed to never love again or keep facing heart ache. Many times through the funeral Eli had to hold back his will to cry, only succeeding by a little bit. He listened closely to Imogen's family and friends tell how much they would miss her. When it was his turn he went to the podium and stood facing everyone.

"Well, what can I say? I loved Imogen with every cell in my body. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She found me in a dark, messed up place and brought me back out into the sunlight. She had this thing about her that you just couldn't help but smile with her. I don't know how I'll go on.

"When I first met Imogen I used her. I still loved my ex-girlfriend Clare and was pretty unstable. Hell, I'm still unstable! Imogen did her best to help me and we became good friends. When we first dated it was pretty rocky and we broke up fast. We waited a while and eventually we couldn't deny the force that brought us together. Our loved bloomed into something different. Good different.

"I was there when Imogen died. I watched as the doctors and nurses fought for her life. A tug-of-war where the prize was Imogen. In the end death was too strong and took Imogen away from me. I wish I would've done something. I could've! I should've! I did nothing!" Eli slammed his hand on the podium and sniffed. He had started to cry and lose control of his emotions. "It's my fault she died! If I knew she was schizophrenic I would've helped her! Dammit Imogen! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered the last line and wiped away the tears. He went back to his seat and put his face in his hands. The rest of the funeral he didn't say a word.

When Imogen was being let down in the grave it was high noon. Everyone was sweating in their black clothes and looking up at the sky hoping for some rain. Eli was the only one not sweating and watching the coffin slowly disappear into the ground. Never to be opened again.

After Imogen was buried people slowly left. They left their flowers and nodded to Imogen's mom one more time. Eli stayed until everyone left, clutching the flowers in his hand. He stayed the whole afternoon standing still and when he looked up it was night time. His thoughts were a huge mess.

_What will I do now? _Eli thought while re-reading Imogen's headstone. _I have no reason to live anymore! Everyone I love dies because of me! I'm a monster! I shouldn't be here! All I cause is pain and grief! I…I know what I have to do._ Eli's eyes landed on the shovel that was next to Imogen's headstone. He grabbed it and quickly began digging up Imogen's grave.

He worked quickly and quietly. As he dug a small smile formed on his lips until he was laughing a crazy laugh. After an hour of nonstop work he reached Imogen's casket. He cleared the dirt away and moved the shovel to the side. He eased open the casket and looked at Imogen.

They had dressed her in her favorite outfit she had worn on their first date. The red and black dress smiled like her special perfume and her hair was in their trademark buns. Her glasses were slightly askew but Eli didn't care. He just cared about being with her forever.

He grabbed the shovel again and stared at it. How was he going to do it? With the flat part or the tip? Which would hurt more? Which will actually do the job? He thought for a minute and decided on how it would go.

Eli laid down next to Imogen in the little space there was. He looked at her and tried to memorize everything from her eyebrows to her plump pink lips. He wished if there was a heaven or hell he would at least get to see Imogen there. He opened his mouth and slowly whispered to her deaf ears, "I'm coming, Imogen. We'll be together real soon."

Eli smiled and closed his eyes as he brought the tip of the shovel down to his neck and killed himself.


End file.
